


the sunset is in their eyes

by strange_sentimentality (steel_symphony)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 'cause the reader's feeling awkward, Bad Communication, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, reader is an awkward blob, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steel_symphony/pseuds/strange_sentimentality
Summary: Reader is invited around to Kukui and Burnet's place for tea. They really should of have discussed the terms of their relationship beforehand.





	the sunset is in their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> slightly beta'd (i took 5 mins to edit this and change the ending)

You  didn’ t know how you wormed your way into their  little  family. 

It started slowly. Burnet kissing you on the cheek (you had blushed and stumbled but she grinned and waved it off); Kukui ruffling your hair  (easier to act unaffected)  when you figured out there was a similarity in the energy between mega evolution and z-moves. 

Brunet invite d you out for dinner. Kukui ma de it, whil st you two  chattered on the porch 

“ I heard you worked under Sycamore, ” she said. You couldn’t help but admire her muscles—how a  _ dream _ researcher got those was beyond you.  “ What did you learn from him? Flirting? ”

You raise d her hand to your lips and kiss ed it. She trie d to stifle her gasp. 

“ Among other things… ” you let your sentence trail off. She grinned and giggled. “But I’m not the best at it.”

“ Nice try, but I’m used to Kukui doing that. ”

A hand clamp ed down on your shoulder.

“ What’s this about me? You should know not to talk about others while their back is turned, yeah? ”

You  stared  him down, then kiss ed his cheek.  Burnet’s  smile widen ed .

“ You’re not used to _ that _ , huh, ” she teased (although you didn’ t know why).

They share d a glance, then nod ded, satisfied .

“ Dinner! ”  Kukui proclaimed.  “ And drinks! ”

* * *

You  didn’ t know how it happen ed, but you w o ke  with Burnet  sprawled  across your chest. Kukui somehow ha d his arms wrapped  around the two of you.

Oh  _ no. _

You’ d  overstepped your boundaries. 

You tr ied to extract yourself from the two, but Kukui’s grip  was  iron.  Burnet  looked so peaceful. You relent ed , mentally preparing yourself for awkwardness.

There  was none. Burnet  sat up first , as if the whole ordeal was natural.

“ Morning, ” she said,  “ either of you remember what happened? ”

Bits and pieces  flashed  across your mind.  You debate d shaking your head, but  settled  on a thumbs down. You  didn’t trust yourself  to  speak.

“ We fell asleep on the bed, ” Kukui deadpanned. He removed his vice grip from your shoulder. You could finally sit up.

“ Should I— ”

“ Nah. What kind of hosts would we be if we didn’t serve you breakfast? ”

“ I really should be go— ”

Burnet cut you off this time, placing her lips against yours.  It was brief, for she pulled away before you could gather your thoughts.

“ You’re staying for breakfast, ” she ordered, dragging you to the kitchen.  “ It’s Sunday. Yesterday you told me your schedule was as free can be. ”

You were defeated. 

“ Better be a good breakfast, ” you grumbled.

“ But of course!  And I know just  _ how _ to make it better.”

Kukui laughed and started the pancakes while Burnet pinned you against a wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have an example of people having _really bad_ communication because apparently that's the style most of my works are taking now. This was what sparked the idea for my other Polyamorous WiP, which in fact has surprisingly _great_ communication and is sitting unfinished in my drafts folder.


End file.
